High performance integrated circuit (IC) packages are well known in the art. Improvements in IC packages are driven by industry demands for increased thermal and electrical performance and decreased size and cost of manufacture.
Micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) integrated circuit chips and micro optic electromechanical (MOEMS) integrated circuit chips (all generally referred to herein as MEMS) are unique chips used in a variety of applications. MEMS chips commonly include sensors for the detection of signals, such as motion, light, sound, pressure, chemical, radio waves, etc. and are generally employed in carrying out specific tasks based on programmable logic.
Improvements in integrated circuit packages including MEMS chips are driven by traditional industry demands as well as additional demands for properties that are uniquely desirable for MEMS packages. Some of these desired properties for MEMS packaging include, for example, high chip placement accuracy for MEMS packages used in photonics, effective signal transmission to the sensor area of the MEMS chip, and good isolation of the sensor area of the MEMS chip from packaging materials for protection against stress, freedom of movement for parts of motion sensing chips, and protection of the sensor against damage. Other desirable properties include high mechanical rigidity, high degree of die cleanliness and good reliability.
In the past, MEMS integrated circuit packages have been manufactured in several different ways. These packages have limitations, however, such as low cost-effectiveness, die placement accuracy, signal transmission and other limitations.
It is desirable to provide a MEMS integrated circuit package with improved properties desirable in MEMS and optical sensor packages.